


lost in the depths of my soul

by oofadapoof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas and betas are wolves, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fox Lance (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are fine as fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, Keith and Shiro are tall, Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) has a prothetic leg, Lance (Voltron) is depressed, Lance was captured and expirimented on by the galra, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegas are foxes, Passionate Keith (Voltron), Passionate Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Rape Victim Lance (Voltron), Russian Pidge | Katie Holt, Wolf Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, Wolf Keith (Voltron), Wolf Pidge | Katie Holt, Wolf Shiro (Voltron), the galra gave lance a prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofadapoof/pseuds/oofadapoof
Summary: Lance is an omega who has struggled his whole life. Whether it be from his abusive father, the orphanage he was raised in, being captured by the galra, or trying to get the attention of his idols, Shiro and Keith, who are in a relationship.





	1. If you do not save me, I will drown

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me for hurting the angel that is lance  
> please don't hurt me for making the first chapter of this story really short. I don't really know how this website works yet  
> feel free to leave comments on this with errors, tips, or what ever tiddlywinks you want to type in there  
> enjoy :)

_Dear Diary,_

_From somewhere in a new jersey orphanage_

_My mami and papi told me that we were leaving our home in cuba and flying away to live in New Jersey with my aunt and uncle. I thought that it seemed fun at first, but.. now I do not know._

_My family has gone through thick and thin together. We have cried together, laughed together, prayed and worshipped together. But now… I don’t think that that is going to continue. I asked my papi what stuff I should pack with me. Papi didn’t say anything to me… My papi and I have always been very close. He often makes me these houses out of cardboard boxes that I play in with my sister, Veronica._

_But things with my papi didn’t always go to plan. Sometimes, when he would come into my room to read me a bedtime story, and after he finished reading, he never left. He stayed in my room, locking my door and sitting in my bed. My papi scared me. He always made me uncomfortable. It only got worse as I got older. Eventually, I convinced papi to tell me what was happening and he told me that they didn’t have enough money for all of my siblings and I to live in aunt and uncle's’ house, so they decided to send me to an orphanage since I was the only omega._

As I lifted my pen off of the paper, I quickly closed my journal and shoved it underneath the mattress, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked up from my empty hands and closed my eyes. I felt a sigh of relief that I had not been caught with one of my belongings, since _they_ had stripped them from me long ago. I got up from my bed and walked to the mess hall, where breakfast was being served.

 

12 YEARS LATER -

 

Lance wandered sleepily around the halls of the castle, hoping to see Hunk. It was around 2:00 am Earth time, and Lance hadn’t been able to sleep since he had been flying in the castle of lions because of all of the nightmares. Specifically of his papi. Lance had to sneak into Allura’s bedroom and steal what he thought was makeup since the bags under his eyes had gotten so dark.

He had also been taking what he believed were heat and scent suppressants, since the stronger of the paladins were alphas. Lance just didn’t feel like being beat up by Shiro or Keith anytime soon. The only betas in their pack were Pidge and Hunk, and Lance was relieved that his best friends didn’t care about his dynamic. As far as everyone else in his pack was concerned, Lance was a beta.

Lance was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard clattering in the kitchen. Lance jumped in surprise and scurried away, his fox form on full display. Lance made his way towards the safety of his hermano’s room, his nails scratching against the hard floor of the castle. Once he made it to Hunk’s room, Lance pawed his way into the vent under Hunk’s bed. The said boy was snoring peacefully, sending soothing pheromones that eased Lance into sleep.

 

THE NEXT MORNING -

 

When Lance awoke, he immediately heard the voice of Allura.

"Good morning paladins. Today we will be having team training and pack activities so get dressed as soon as possible and join me and Coran in the training room." The announcement ended with a squeak and a squeal from Hunk, who was already out the door by the time the words _pack activities_ came out of her mouth.

This was going to be a long day for Lance.


	2. fading into darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I posted, but I have been going through EXTREME writers block and I didn’t know where to go next with this story. Plus I just had finals and it’s been stressful. So I hope it enjoy the new chapter!  
> (and sorry once again that this chapter is so short...)

Soon after Hunk’s departure from the room, Lance climbed out of his hiding place and shed his fox form. Lance slowly made his way to the door of the room, attempting to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. 

 

By the time he made it out of his room, he could guarantee the rest of the team had already made it to the training deck. Lance always attended training exercises, but he never stayed for the pack activities. He knew that if he stayed that long, the team would shed their human forms and convert into their wolf ones.

 

The wolf forms of an alpha or beta increase their senses, and Lance didn’t want to stick around and find out what they’d do if they smelled his omega. Lance ran through the halls, bursting into his room and equipping his armor. While he was turning on his communicator, Lance heard Allura’s voice over the coms. 

 

“Why must he always be late to these meetings. They are very important to the strength and bonding of Voltron.” Allura claimed, her voice loud and demanding as she waiting for the Blue Paladins arrival.

 

“Sorry princess,” Lance replies, putting on his best mock flirting tone. “don’t mean to keep you waiting. You know how much I need my beauty sleep.” Once Lance had finished his opening act, he could practically hear the eye rolls of his teammates. 

 

Lance quickly ran out of his room and sprinted to the training deck, his omega begun to show through. _No no no..._ Lance thought as he heard himself whimper and cry. _I guess my days of being a beta are up._ Lance sighed, trying to conceal his omega as he stepped into the training deck. Once he joined his team, Allura spoke again.

 

“Alright, now that Lance has decided to join us, it is time we begin training.” Allura states, raising her arm as a signal to Coran. Almost immediately, six training bots fell from the ceiling, landing in a defensive stance. Each training bot charged for one of the paladins, gaining a blue glint in their eyes. Lance quickly summoned his bayard and it shifted to the old Altean Broadsword, as Allura has recalled. Lance charged back at the bot, landing a hit on the upper abdomen with the sword creating a dent.

 

The training bot stumbled backward but regained its balance with ease. The Altean robot charged at Lance once again and summoned its own Altean sword, jabbing it at Lance who quickly evaded it. Suddenly, the training bot halted its movements and stood straight, looking Lance in the eye as the blue eye of the training bot shifted purple. The bot charged at Lance for a third time , shifting its sword for a Galra blasted. Lances eyes widened as the blaster was aimed towards him. He glanced at his other team members, who were still engaged in combat with their bots. Lance looked back at his bot and stepped back when he saw that it had vanished.

 

Lance looked around, his head whipping around like a tire on an axel. He heard a gun reload and his eyes began to tear up when he felt the all to familiar cold barrel of a gun against his neck. Just when lance thought things couldn’t get any worse, Lance heard a deep gravelly voice whisper in his ear.

 

“Goodnight, _omega_.” The figure whispered, firing his weapon. Lance screamed in agony, his sight blurring as his world tilted. The figure picked Lance up, his bloodied helmet dropping to the floor as he was thrown lazily in their shoulder. Lance could barely hear his teams cries before his world faded black.

 

 

________________

 

 

 

Pidge has just punched the light out on the bot’s head when she heard it. A gunshot, followed by Lance’s scream. Her eyes widened as she turned around, her blood going cold at the sight. Lance falling to his side, his neck mangled and bloodied from the gun shot wound. Before lance could hit the ground, the figure behind him caught him and threw him over their shoulder.

 

“LANCE!” Pidge cried as she saw the figure turn around and run out the door, Lance in tow. Pidge turned around, looking to see if her teammates has just seen what she had. Her teammates had stopped in their tracks at the noise just as she had, but were looking nowhere near as shocked and she was. 

 

Pidge turned back to the door and bolted without another word. No way was she going to let her space brother be taken just like Matt and her father had. She would make sure if it.


End file.
